HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity
'''Intensity - Aspect''' Intensity has to do with how powerful the base spell is. That Intensity is determined by comparison of opposing rolls. However, that intensity can be increased using this Aspect. Primary Characteristic = Strength or Spirit Secondary Characteristic = Constitution or Personality Spell Construction Typical is based on the difference between the Skill check and the opposed Skill check or the DS. However, for increased spell cost, the Intensity of the Spell can be increased beyond its base. To determine additional intensity use the following chart to increase the cost of the spell at construction. Increased intensity will apply to all castings of the specific spell, usually after the base effect is determined: *15 is the DS to learn to increase the base effect by 0, but for every 1 the caster wants to increase it by, they have to make a new roll of their Basic Skill against a higher DS. So if they want to learn to add up to +5 in Intensity, they must roll (e.g.) Magecraft vs. DS of 20. If they want to add up to +13, they must roll Magecraft vs. DS of 28. For every +1 the caster adds to the base effect during spell construction, it increases the Cost to learn that Spell by +1 as well. Empowering Spells Endurance can also be used to make spells more powerful on the fly. By expending an additional 10 EDR at the time of casting, and additional 1d10 can be added to the skill check for any spell to determine the base roll. This bonus stacks as many times as the caster wishes to expend EDR. Traits and Foibles can further modify intensity. Navigation Aspects * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Casting Time|Casting Time]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Duration|Duration]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Endurance|Endurance]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Intensity|Intensity]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Number of Targets|Number of Targets]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Other|Other]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Range|Range]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Shape|Shape]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Focus|Focus]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Verbal Component|Verbal Component]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Somatic Component|Somatic Component]] * [[HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component|Material Component]] [[HGD10|'''Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home''']] '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds|Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics|Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 3 - Skills|Chapter 3 - Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles|Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 5 - Physical Combat S|Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills ]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills|Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 7 - Equipment|Chapter 7 - Equipment]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 8 - Crafting|Chapter 8 - Crafting]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills|Chapter 9 - Social and Movement Skills]]''' '''[[HGd10PHB - Chapter 10 - Appendix|Chapter 10 - Appendix]]'''=